


Not So Stranger In My Bed

by ChavenaVazia



Series: Started with a key [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Sexual Content, Tickle Fights, Touching, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavenaVazia/pseuds/ChavenaVazia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine finds a familiar face sleeping her bed and has no idea how he got there. Meanwhile, Richard wakes up in the bed of a lovely lady and has no idea how he got there. But the reason why he is there isnt their main problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Stranger In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The oficial first part of the series "Started with a Key", which is a gift for a good friend of mine, who has a deep passion for Crispin. Special thanks to Cait for helping me write this first one. Also thanks to Richard Armitage for not finding out about this. Sorry Richard.  
> Also the beginning is a bit silly but please bear with me for it was my first fic.  
> Enjoy!

Richard Armitage opened his eyes and a completely unfamiliar world was before him.  
  
He lay there, confused, for several minutes before sitting up and realizing he was nestled neatly under the covers of someone's bed; they smelled vaguely of honey and cologne. His cologne. Damn, he smelled good. But I digress - he spared himself his own attention for a fleeting second only to look out in front of him, and there stood the blurry shape of a human, and he was fairly certain it was the most beautiful silhouette he had ever seen. Richard put on the contacts lying on the night-stand by the bed in which he had been tucked. Suddenly the most beautiful silhouette of a human he had seen became the most beautiful human he had seen.  
  
The gorgeous girl peered into his literal soul with eyes like glinting pools of liquid chocolate; then flicking her hair, which spilt round her shoulders as if emulating billowing brown ribbons, she grinned. "Hi, Richard," said she. Richard stuttered something inaudible before turning away to think of a pick-up line, and he could still feel her eyes on him.  
  
As Richard busied himself, the girl quietly slipped out of her confident demeanour before tightening her upper lip so as not to scream about the fact that Richard Crispin fucking Armitage was in her bed, and she was not actually the person who put him there. "Catherine," she muttered to herself, "calm down! Calm down! This may be perfect, but don't get all weird."  
  
After a few moments of silence and twiddling thumbs Richard cleared his throat. "Hello - so," said he, "did it hurt?"

"Oh my god. You're not doing this," said Catherine.

"Well, did it?" said Richard.

"Did what?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

Catherine shuffled rather awkwardly, the atmosphere of the room suddenly growing heavy on her shoulders and difficult to breathe in. "Um – okay, listen," she started, "could you listen? Sorry, it's just that the keys out of this room are -" (a giggle) "-in my pants. And you're going to have to retrieve them if you want to leave."

To a normal human being this may have been terrifying -- a rollercoaster where in you didn't know how you got there, what was happening, where you would end up and when you would vomit - but Richard was very gleeful indeed at this news, although he made an effort to stay calm, and when he pulled his knees up close to him he tried his best to make it look like a nonchalant movement as opposed to a desperate attempt to hide Crispin Junior from view. "I... alright. Alright, um, yes. Alright. I'll be retrieving them then."

The man reluctantly stood, although he hobbled. Alright, he thought, the keys are in her pants? Hm, this isn't going to be difficult, just grab them out of her pocket and you're done.

He probably wouldn't need to use the keys for a bit, so he saved them in a nice place - not that her pants weren't - but he really wanted to get to know this beautiful lady (he didn’t even ask her name, how rude of him).

“I... I'm going to search your pockets, then. Is that alright?” Of course it would be alright; she did say where the keys were located, meaning she did want him to search her pockets, but once a gentleman, always a gentleman.  
“Yes, quite alright. Go for it,” he heard the woman say. A slight British accent, not as heavy as his but still there, although she clearly didn’t sound like a natural British person would. "My name is Catherine, by the way."  
"A beautiful name; well, I'd introduce myself but you seem to know me already." Having been allowed to put his hand in her pants (quite literally) was a rather odd and unnatural experience. He could feel her breath as he felt about in her front-pockets, searching for the keys. After a while of poking and prodding he thought - no, it couldn't be... He suddenly realized the keys must have been either in her back-pocket or literally in her pants. Richard paused, terrified to go on.

  
However, Catherine seemed to sense the tension, and with a nervous, shaking hand she reached up and lightly tickled his neck. Richard let out a giggle, and before he was completely aware of what was going on her fingers were darting toward his armpits, the back of his knees; apparently his stomach was quite ticklish and he hadn't known this until now. She had him pinned to the ground and he was laughing like a schoolboy, flailing his legs about and half-jokingly begging her to stop. Eventually she eased off of him. He heaved a sigh of relief.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you looked nervous," said Catherine.  
"That's quite alright - but I hope you know that I won't be defeated without a fight!" And lo, the entire process was reversed. They seemed to be in a tickle-war and neither of them was winning, although Richard found Catherine was rather more sensitive than him, which was really saying a lot.  
Somehow, among all the laughter and tickling, Richard managed to turn Catherine around, making it possible for him to see her back. He noticed a small bump in her back pocket. “Ah, here it is then. Clever,” he commented.

“Where is what?”

“The key, silly.” Apparently Catherine had forgotten what this fight was all about. Richard was starting to like this girl.

“God damn it, I totally forgot about that,” Catherine thought to herself. Actually, how had she even had the courage to tickle the guy? Sure, he was looking rather nervous and all but she decided to evaluate the situation once more: she, simple and ordinary Catherine, had just tickled him, Richard Crispin Armitage, and that had evolved to a tickling fight that had ended with him on top of her, with her face right against the room pavement. Adding to that, the key, which Richard was looking for, was in her right back pocket, which meant he was going to probably touch her rear.

Oh, what a lovely day indeed.

She felt her cheeks reddening. Maybe it would be wise to wait a bit for her face to come back to normal, before looking back at her companion? Look now? Wait a bit? She decided on the first one then.  
“Catherine?” Richard asked. She had been quiet for quite a while. “Are you okay?” Maybe he was making her uncomfortable? Let´s see: each leg on each side of her body, sitting right on top of her thighs. That would probably be a bit uncomfortable.  
He saw her turn just her head around, a slight red he could notice on her face. Adorable.  
"I'm quite alright, no need to worry about me - it's just..." Catherine turned several shades redder and bit her lip. "You're... on top of me and... you can get the keys now."

"The keys? The keys, yes." Richard had nearly forgotten which was right ironic after he had chastised her for letting them slip her mind. Heartbeat quickening and droning in his ears ever ever on, he reached awkwardly down to her back-pocket to retrieve the literal keys to his escape. Of course, there was also the fact that now he'd spent some time here he wasn't sure he wanted to go just yet. Regardless, he fumbled about for the keys, trying his hardest to spend as little time as possible touching this fair lady's rear so as not to upset her.

Oh my God was all that appeared in Catherine’s head at that moment. She could feel his slender and warm fingers through the cloth of her pants. Trying very hard not to giggle of laugh, she bit her lip a bit harder and placed her hands over her mouth, so as to muffle any noise that escaped.  
Well, something else had got to her mind: Richard would probably leave now he had the keys, and that would be a shame, really. She really did want to talk with him about Thorin and The Hobbit and Guy and Robin Hood and Harry and the Vicar – well, talking was more of a secondary choice (but beggars can’t be choosers). Suddenly she heard the light cling of the keys coming out of her pocket. Great, now the fun would be over.

Surprisingly, Richard didn’t get up. That was strange, he had the keys, he could leave; what was stopping him?

He saved the keys in his side pocket. Richard had decided: he was having fun talking (well, more like playing) with this lady and since he wasn’t in a great hurry, they could continue doing so and see how it would come out. But right now, he just wanted to stay where he was — her thighs were quite comfortable, he thought… and he did enjoy the feel of her bottom against his hands… maybe he could –

“Why aren’t you leaving? You have the keys now,” Catherine informed him, breaking Richard’s line of thought with her question. Stopping his hand just in time, he looked down at her. She was still facing the ground.  
“Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Do you want me to leave, Catherine?” he repeated. “Do you want me to get off your thighs, get up and leave? I have the key now, and it would be an easy task for me to do,” he continued. Richard sure didn’t want to leave but he needed to know if she was OK with this or not. “Answer me, please.”

Catherine knew that a human body shouldn’t be able to blush to the degree to which she was. Surely, it shouldn’t be possible! And did he just say thighs? Mental note: ask Cátia if it is, she is taking anatomy classes in university and so she probably would know.  
He did ask for an answer.  
“No, I really don’t,” she answered with a small grin on her face.  
“Good, I don’t want to either. You wouldn’t mind that, wouldn’t you? Mind if I stay here… with you?” “Success, she agrees with me!” he thought.  
“No, not at all,” said Catherine. Seriously, how could his voice make her blush like this?

Suddenly she felt him moving, getting up from his sitting position. What was he doing?

I hope she doesn’t freak out. Tired of both sitting (even though her thighs where really very comfortable) and Catherine’s muttering, Richard slowly got on his knees, placing his hands next to her head, and lowered his own face to her neck.  
He took some seconds, adjusting to the position (and the smell of her hair, wow). If she didn’t want him there, she would tell him and he would get off immediately. But of course he was not expecting her to tell him to get out now.

OK, Catherine, calm down. You basically have a handsome man right on top of you, his mouth on your ear, and – oh, he is definitely smelling your hair! She tried to calm herself but it was very difficult. For a second she wished she could just have Bilbo’s ring and disappear from there.

  
“Cath? Mind if I call you Cath?” he questioned, in a form of a whisper.  
She nodded. God, him saying her name make her inside turn an infinite number of times.

“May I ask you… do you allow me to see your face? Please turn around.” Richard was pretty sure she was blushing like a sunset by now. This was fun, he mentally agreed. Not that he liked to mess with a girl’s head but ever since he saw her silhouette that morning, he had promised himself that he would most certainly taste those lips on his.  
If it weren’t for this very rare opportunity (and some hormone action inside her body right now), Catherine very well thought she would faint, any minute now. Why would he be asking such a question? Did she have something on her fac? She was too scared to ask, so she did the second best thing to do: turn around.  
That she did, just to face her captor, looking right at her eyes, sweet blue looking into chocolate.  
Oh just let me die in this moment and I would be happy.

“Hi,” he whispered. Hi!? Who the hell would say “hi” to a gorgeous woman like her?

“Hey… so, why did you want me to turn around?”

“I did tell you. To see your face.” God, what he would do to cup her reddened cheeks and kiss those open lips.

“Was that just the reason?” she insisted, a chuckle leaving her throat.

“Yeah. I was getting tired of looking to your head, not that it’s not a nice sight… just prefer to look at…” Oh, just grab her face and kiss her, Richard! his mind told him. Instead, he continued gazing into her eyes as his right hand left her head and felt her cheek. He then took a lock of her hair that was currently hiding her left cheek and felt it in his fingers. A small word was then heard by Catherine (one could compare it to a small sigh), who just watched amazed and perplexed.  
“I-I’m sorry, w-what did y-you say?”

A grin could be seen on Richard’s face. “I said ‘soft’,” he repeated.

“What? M-my cheek or m-my hair?” Catherine could not believe the words that had just come from her mouth.

“Both, actually,” said Richard, aching to know if her lips were as soft as her cheeks and hair. Perfect combination. (Well, he did do all of that in a short time, feeling her smell, her face and her hair. May as well feel those red buttons.)

“Catherine? Listen… Sorry, it's just that the keys out of this room are in my pants. And you're going to have to retrieve them if you want to leave."

“W-what does that mean? I thought you didn’t want to leave?”

“And I don’t…and neither do you.”

“Then w-w-why would I need the keys?”

“We don’t. Meaning we probably won’t need our back pockets to save them, will we?”

Did he mean what I think he means? She dry swallowed. “I would guess not…”

She could see Richard’s current grin tighten. If she could elaborate what she was seeing right now was he was pretty much eye-eating her mouth right now. God, was she enjoying that sight… she could just reach into her pocket and take a photo of him right now.  
Out of her own mind, she reached his face and did the same movement he did when he used his right hand. Instead of her hand going back to its place, her wrist was stopped but Richard’s own hand.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she gasped, able to see her hand be guided to his mouth. He planted a kiss on the back of her hand, much like a gentleman would do for his lady.  
Ah I was right; her hands are as soft as the rest of her is. He continued placing small kisses from the tip of her hand to the top of her shoulder. He took his time; he was enjoying it, sometimes looking at her face to notice her expression. Lust and a bit of shock.  
One kiss in her shoulder, one kiss on her neck, one kiss on her cheek (still soft) and once it was time for those buttons for which he so longed, he stopped, letting his breath reach her lips, and nothing else.

“Do you give me your permission? To kiss your lips?” He waited her answer. How could she answer if she would barely breath, though? Shock was all over her body and moving a muscle was virtually impossible! How could she move her Orbicularis oris to kiss him if she couldn’t use the rest of her facial muscles to talk?  
“Cath?” he looked at her face. He guessed she was too shocked to answer so she would have to nod in response. “Nod your answer. Please.”  
She nodded yes. Richard smiled and that same smile disappeared when their lips touched.

  
They shared a simple touch of lips, a brush of skin, nothing else. She tasted of cherries, he noticed. He would have to remember to ask her if it was her work or her natural taste. Either would be satisfying for him. He deepened the kiss, just a bit, to feel her response to the action.  
What was Catherine supposed to do? A handsome man was just kissing her (breathtaking kisses, quite literally) and furthermore he was right on top of her, so escape was something a bit difficult at the time. But did she want to escape? Of course she didn’t; she had nodded yes when she was asked if he could have permission to kiss her.  
Richard slowly left the comfort of his partner’s lips and opened his eyes. There she was, the most beautiful human he had seen, looking into his eyes, with heavy breathing and visibly wet lips. His desire to return to them was immense. And so he did, this time cupping her face with his palms, so as to be able to taste her better. He noticed her arms wrapping round his neck, holding him close to her.

So much for talking about his characters, Catherine thought. It was true that having your lips wet was a horrible thing if you suffered of chapped lips, but she could make an exception. You don’t get to kiss your favourite actor every day. Maybe she could come to know more of these moments in the future. It was indeed a possibility, but now, all she wanted was to live in the present, to savour this beautiful sensation. If she never had this opportunity to embrace him again, then she could at least have this heart-stopping moment to save in her mind forever. Concentrate, Catherine… is that is tongue? Damn, he knows how to kiss… bastard.

For a second, he broke the proximity to find some air to breathe, keeping their foreheads touching.  
“D-Didn’t t-think…” she said, breathing heavily, to recover his breathing rhythm. “Didn’t think you could k-kiss like that…”  
She smelled, felt, tasted, breathed, spoke terrific, and all Richard could think about was how someone could not grasp at this wonderful creature. He was lucky he was the one to do it right this moment.  
She kept her eyes closed, breathing in, breathing out, her hands migrating from his neck to his cheeks, matching him. A smile grew on her face, a heart-warming one; one he could remember for the rest of his life. Everything was perfect, he couldn’t ask for much more.

Except probably for the pain in his knees to go away. Being on all fours on the floor isn’t a very good position for a make-out session with an adorable woman. She probably was as uncomfortable as he was, seeing as her body was pressed against the cold boards.  
Lifting his head a bit, he turned his eyes, for better viewing of the girl’s room; Richard noticed the cozy bed, forgotten by both of them. With its sheets all messy, he remembered the pleasant sleep he had had there, before being woken up by the woman he now had under him. Keeping his gaze fixed to the object, he broke the silence.

“Don’t freak out.”

“Wha—“ Before she could finish her question, Catherine felt a stranger’s (okay maybe not so stranger) hands on her knee joint and her back, holding her close to the man’s body. Close enough for her to put her left ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She agreed to herself that it would be heavenly, even for her, to fall asleep to his beat. She wondered how it would be to listen to him sing while sleeping.  
Of course, she could not have known that Richard had other plans unfurling in his mind; he hummed a detached song as he put Catherine down gently on the bed, his own body following.  
“Well, um, good-night,” said Catherine, turning gently onto her side so she was facing the man. This was, of course, what she had expected; but not necessarily anticipated – no, no, she couldn’t think of that.  
“O, no!” said Richard as he sat up, grinning from ear to ear. Butterflies pupated and thrashed about in his stomach; he was indeed very nervous, but it made him giggle, and he did so as he unbuttoned his shirt. Catherine gawked at him, completely unsure of what to do.  
“You can’t be—“ Catherine started, but Richard had taken off his shirt and had her pinned there; their breathing was heavy and their hearts were beating fast and if this were to be the last moment they would ever spend on Earth, then it would have been perfect, just them right there as the world crumbled around them and fire licked their beings.  
“Are you okay with this?” asked Richard.  
Catherine bit her lip for a moment before replying; “Do you have… you know? Condoms?” she asked.

Oh shit. Richard had forgotten about condoms.  
He pushed himself up, reached for something in his pocket and fumbled around in his wallet until he found a small packet. “Found it!”  
Catherine heaved a sigh. “Your wallet really isn’t a smart place to put condoms. They’ll rip.”  
“I’m sorry, but at least I had one!” replied Richard, twiddling with the packet until it broke open and there it was – now here came the part he was not sure he could go through with; and that was removing the rest of his clothing. His shirt was already in a heap on the floor and Catherine seemed to be timidly undressing, but what if she did not like the idea of what was under his belt?

Richard hesitated for a moment (okay, more like several moments) and finally Catherine got up and sat beside him. “Are you going to, um…” she trailed off, and Richard spoke.  
“I’ll – I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”  
“That is the corniest thing I have ever heard.” But Catherine did not disobey, and after a moment’s wait she had pulled off her bra and Richard was gazing before her breasts.

Suddenly he realized he had been staring and, turning his head to the side, his cheeks flushing a light shade of red, he…  
… didn’t do anything.

For a moment, he thought that maybe he was forcing her. Was he going to too fast? Probably too slow? Was she doing this because she pitied him? And why the bloody hell did she make him feel this way? No other woman had given him the same feelings. God, was he shaking?  
This had got to be the most awkward moment in his life: two adults, both topless, note the one without the bra, both ready to-  
Cold hands (she did have cold hands, he self noticed to start warming them himself when given the chance) were on his sides, moving slowly to his armpits. He noticed Cath had moved closer to him. Richard did his best to not look into her chest, he did indeed, but he gave in, distracting him enough for her next movement.  
Without even a warning shot, most like when the key situation was at hand, a ticklish sensation invaded his body, some in his armpits and some in his belly (and now that both were exposed, the more ticklish he felt). Laughter filled the room once more, from both of them.

She stopped when her wrists were grabbed by him.

“I hope that faded some of your embarrassment.” She smiled.

“It did. Thank you… I guess I owe you a look then?”

“Yes, you do.”  
Letting go of her hands, he moved his own to his belt, taking it off. Tossing it across the room, it was time for the pants. He still was a bit embarrassed, it was true, but so was she. Slowly removing his trousers, Richard took a sneak peek at Cath.

“Please don’t look at me like that, just get your pants off before I do it myself!” was pretty much what Catherine’s head was telling her to say. It was indeed what she wanted to do from the start, take his pants off his flesh and have it no longer hidden from her. Plus staying still without any shirt (or bra for that matter) was making her cold, now that he wasn’t close to her to warm her with his body… but that wouldn’t be a problem in some moments, when he actually took off his pants.  
Catherine stared as he threw his pants, like he did with the belt, carefully though so as not to hit anything. When the clothes hit the floor, she heard a “ting” from the same place as the pants. She was suddenly reminded of how she had got here; the keys were still in his back pocket. Of course.

When she looked at Richard again, he was closer to her, closer to her mouth, inviting her for a kiss (which she accepted, causing him to fall on top of her). His chest she felt on her breasts, instantly warming her, as she pulled him closer, to deepen the kiss. Another thing she felt were his hands descending to her own trousers, unbuttoning them. Once unbuttoned, he broke the kiss to take the trousers off, returning to her arms’ comfort as soon as the pants rested on the floor. Two layers of fabric only were separating them.  
An accidental caress in the course of the kissing made it possible for her to feel his erection through his underwear against her thigh. It was the first time she was this intimate with a man; although she knew what was to follow, it still made her feel a sense of confusion and fear. She was ready to give up her virginity for this man, this handsome, nice, crazy, amazing man. And he was ready to give his body to her, Cath thought. It made her fear disappear completely and give her the courage to move her hands to his underwear and reach inside.

“Your hands are too cold,” he moaned, still glued to her lips. Pressing one, two, three kisses on her face, neck, shoulder, he reached for the hand inside his boxers, grabbing it. It was a bit difficult but he managed to warm her hand a bit, guiding it to his own prick when the temperature was good for him. Returning to the woman’s side, he fixed his stare into her eyes, as he worked his and her hands underneath his boxers. Whimpers left his mouth enough to freeze her out of lust.  
She was actually touching him; she was having one of her fantasies fulfilled. Not only did the guidance he gave her make her bones quiver but his little whines and murmurs (she asserted that she could hear him saying small swears and her name…) weren’t actually helping. She also wanted to feel the same.  
Richard saw his lover reach for his “working” arm and stopped.

“Richard…” she said, his name like a calling. Her cry… Her voice… Jesus, her voice…  
“Okay, let me just…” He grabbed the condom he had opened earlier, taking out said object. He took his boxers out of the way, watching Catherine do the same with her panties, and placed the rubber on him. Getting closer to the lady and telling her to relax, he gave her one last open-mouthed kiss before entering her, slowly and steady. Feeling the silent sob on her, he diminished the speed. A woman this majestic should never feel pain during the act of love making, he decided, so she would receive the best possible experience he could give her.

They took a few breaths together. And that filled the air. After what was seemingly eternity, Cath told him he could move and so he did. He found a rhythm, closing his eyes whenever he entered her more deeply and opening them to catch a glimpse at her face. Pleasure and a bit of pain was what he often saw, for he did not view her for much time. The movement, the view and the moans coming from her would most likely make him lose his mind and hurt her. He wanted this moment to be special, loving and full of passion. Not just a carnal act.

The sensation of it was of like to eat chocolate; she would say if you would ask how she would compare this moment. The “now” was amazing, tasting the sweet taste of the cocoa but she knew if she finished it too fast, there would be no more for her to savor.  
She didn’t feel like she was breaking inside, it felt nice (a bit of pain, yes, but didn’t all first timers feel pain?) and gave her lots of pleasure. He was satisfying her hunger. Everything was perfect: him, her, it was indeed something she did want to last.  
The woman reached her spike first (probably yelling his name, she didn’t remember well), a few moments later followed by the man (him weeping hers, that is a fact).  
Now, he’d pick up his clothes, dress again and use the key. “It was a pleasant experience, goodbye!” he would say for sure, Catherine thought, still breathing heavily, as comparing to running.

What was funny was that she had not been completely wrong.  
A few moments later, she woke up but Richard wasn’t beside her. She didn’t even remember him leaving her…  
Noticing the open door, she realized she had been right: he was using her to have a bit of fun. After the fun was done, he would leave to never see her again. Getting up, a sharp pain reached her pelvic area, same as period pains. It disappeared a bit after but her knees were still shaking from the previous “activity”. God, she still remember his moans, her name on his lips, her hands on her chest…her insides all – none of that, Catherine, he’s gone now… it’s in the past.

After getting her robe (her parents and brother might not be home but she wouldn’t be inside the house naked, of course), she started to climb down the stairs, with the objective of getting something to fill her stomach. Apparently, sex gave her extra hunger. What she did not expect was a wonderful smell coming right from the kitchen: fruits and mint combined.

But it was odd, nobody expect her was at home at the mo-oh don’t tell me.  
She walked faster, as well as her “wounded” body let her, to the kitchen to see Richard Crispin Armitage, dressed with his clothes (she noticed his waist-coat was missing), preparing what looked like toast with jam and mint tea, a good breakfast indeed.  
“Ah, morning darling. I hope you’re feeling hungry. I figured you would after… hm… What’s wrong?”

“I thought you had left.”

The shared thought had Richard a bit confused. Did she want him to leave? “Do you want me to lea—“  
“No, I don’t wa – I’m sorry, I’m yelling…”

She had assumed the worst when she hadn’t seen him next to her in bed. Adorable when she yelled though…

“Catherine…If you don’t want me to leave, I won’t. But even if you did want me out…I think I’ll take you out as well.”  
“W-what? Why?”  
Of course he knew the answer. It was pretty obvious why but he was never good with this sort of things. Being timid was always something he absolutely detested about himself. But a question always deserved an answer, the truth, no matter how hard it was for him to say.  
“’Cause I… hm… I guess I fell for you… a-a bit… a lot… I’ll just, um, continue making breakfast.”  
Cath felt a blush on her face, as was present in his. He liked her. She liked him. Why would they have to argue then? A smile on her face she hugged him, placing her little head on his back.  
“Then stay. For two more times, four… forever… I don’t care. Just stay. With me.”

“… I will, love,” he said, or Catherine still thinks she had heard after the hug.

After that, a good breakfast followed by a talk about their common interests, followed by more love-making was all they had that day, so happy they had already fallen for each other.


End file.
